


Princess Ladybug (Marinette)

by Jaelin_Alexandria



Series: The Miraculous Princess Ladybug (Marinette) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Princess!Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrienette fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelin_Alexandria/pseuds/Jaelin_Alexandria
Summary: She's used to having to hide one secret, being Ladybug, but what happens when her parents tell her that she is the crown princess of China?The following day, while still in shock of the news, her class is told they earned a free trip to China.What will Marinette do? What will her friends think? Will her other secret as Ladybug be spilled to her friends and family?(This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: The Miraculous Princess Ladybug (Marinette) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652356
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Finding Out

Waking up this morning was pretty normal. Being late to school, stuttering around Adrien, battling the day's Akuma with Cat Noir, and being the clutz I am. Yet, when I went to bed I knew something new, and I ended up crying myself to sleep. I had a new secret to keep, not just the one I had already about being Paris' favorite superheroine. After school, Maman and Papa told me who I truly was.

Hello, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug by night (unless there is an Akuma), Crown Princess of China in hiding, and clumsy schoolgirl by day.

Although this information explained why I needed to learn how to waltz since I could walk and why they made sure I knew everything about proper etiquette, I couldn't help but be upset with them for keeping such a huge part of my life away from me. That might make me a hypocrite since I am keeping the fact that I am Ladybug from everyone, but it is my life and they lied to me about who I truly was outside the mask. After they told me, I ran upstairs, like a dramatic teen or like Chloe, and slammed the hatch to my room shut. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I threw myself at my bed and pillow. Minutes later and I found myself asleep and entering dreamland.


	2. Telling My Friends

The next day at school I managed to be on time to school. Which was good, Ms. Bustier had an announcement and I didn't want to miss it. Plus I needed to get away from her parents and I also wants to talk with Alya. I found said best friend on the steps by the door with Nino. I walked up to them.

"Hi guys," I greeted.

"Hey Mari," They greeted.

"Alya, I need to talk to you," I told my best friend.

"Okay, about what?"

"Uh," I don't see why I can't talk to Nino about it as well, "My parents told me last night that I was the Crown Princess of China," I answered.

"Are you serious?!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you can't be mad because I am mad at my parents for keeping this from me for my entire life," I claimed.

"That is so cool dudette," Nino stated.

"What's cool?" We all turned to see Adrien. I swallowed my nerves and pulled out my Ladybug confidence.

"Hey Adrien," We greeted.

"I just found out from my parents that I am the Crown Princess of China," I answered. Adrien's eyes widened.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I am in hiding too, apparently, so don't say anything to anyone," I told them.

"Not even Chloe? I want to see her face when she finds out that she has been bullying the future Queen of China," Alya claimed. We all chuckled.

"Especially Chloe. I want her to be nice to me because she changed not because of my title," I claimed.

"Well, that won't happen," Nino claimed.

"ADRIKENS!" Speak of the devil and she will come. We all groaned as Chloe made her way over, shoving me out of her way. She tried to kiss Adrien, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Chloe, stop," Adrien pleaded, taking her arms off of him and pushing her to the side without hurting her. "Marinette are you okay?" Adrien asked, offering his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up onto my feet. Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Adrikens, why are you helping her?! A peasant like her should be on her knees in the dirt," Chloe screeched. I scowled.

"Can we please tell her?" Alya whispered into my ear as the two blondes chatted, Adrien defending me and Chloe arguing. I shook my head no. Alya sighed. The bell rang and I found myself dragged to class by Adrien. I blushed heavily.

"A-Adrien?" I spoke surprised. He stopped and sighed.

"Sorry, Marinette. I shouldn't have dragged you to class, I guess I wanted to get us both away from Chloe's wrath," Adrien claimed.

"It's fine," I said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There is something I should probably tell you," Adrien claimed.

"What is it?"

"Maybe after class," Adrien suggested, pointing to the time on his phone.

"You're right," Marinette giggled. We went to class and took our places. Chloe came in with Sabrina following her. The blonde girl glared at me all the way to her seat. Alya and Nino came in after, taking their spots next to the two of us.


	3. Gaining a Boyfriend

Towards the end of lunch, I was in the locker room by my locker gathering my things. Alya and Nino were out on a lunch date. He had the courage to ask her after class and I am super excited for him.

"Hey, Marinette!" I startled and turned to see Adrien standing behind me.

"H-hey Adrien," I responded. He smiled at me and my insides melt. He leaned into me and I froze. He stopped and I could feel his breath on my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I found you, M'lady," He whispered in my ear. He leaned back enough so he was only inches away from my face. My eyes widened in realization.

"Cat Noir?" I asked. Adrien nodded. My hands flew to my mouth and I turned around to face my locker. I sighed.

"Are you okay, M'lady?" Adrien asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I flinched at his touch and pulled away from him.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"I saw you after that last Akuma battle. You didn't hide very well and I saw as you transformed. It was too quick for me to look away, I'm truly sorry. But I figured it was best to tell you that I know than keep it a secret. Also, I know you just found out about being a princess so this can't help," he explained I nodded.

"Surprisingly, this doesn't anger me nor put me in more stress than I already am. I appreciate you not keeping it a secret from me," I claimed, smiling at the boy in front of me. He smiled back at me.

"ADRIKINS!" We cringed at the sound.

"Be my girlfriend?" Adrien whispered. I nodded. Chloe came and jumped on Adrien, peppering him with kisses. "Chloe stop. I have a girlfriend," Adrien claimed.

"You haven't even asked me, but I'll gladly accept," Chloe stated. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. She turned and glared at me. "Excuse you, Mari-trash, please leave me alone with my Adrikins," Chloe ordered.

"Excuse me, Chloe, but Marinette is my girlfriend. Not you," Adrien claimed, pushing the girl away.

"WHAT?!" I watched as the two blondes argued, Chloe trying to win over Adrien, and soon, I heard the unmistakable sound of the bell for class, giving us five minutes before we're tardy.

"If you'll excuse us, we'd like to go to class so we can hear Ms. Bustier's announcement," I claimed, grabbing the offered hand of Adrien. We left the irritated daughter of the mayor in the locker room and made our way to class in silence until I broke it.

"Were you disappointed when you found out that I am...her?" I asked.

"No, I was shocked at first, then I realized how much sense it made. After all that I realized I was overjoyed that M'lady, was my cute, funny, talented, and shy classmate who I'd visit at night on her balcony," Adrien explained. "Are you disappointed that I am Cat Noir?"

"Nope. I was shocked at first, but I always suspected something. I guess now that know that my suspicions were correct, I'm honestly excited that the guy I had to channel my alter-ego's confidence around in order to talk with properly because he was my crush and my partner who makes terrible puns are the same person," I answered.

"Meouch! M'lady that hurt, and my puns are very pawsome," Adrien playfully defended. I giggled. We entered the room still holding hands.

"Girl, have something you want to explain?" Alya asked, pointing to our linked hands. Nino raised an eyebrow.

"I also confessed to Marinette at lunch," Adrien explained. Alya squealed in delight. Nino fist-bumped Adrien.

"Good job dude!"

"I am so happy for you girl!"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, could you explain how you blackmailed Adrien into dating you?" Chloe asked, as soon as she got into the classroom.

"She didn't Chloe, I asked her," Adrien claimed. Chloe looked taken aback.

"But Adrikins! I am so much better than her and much prettier and richer," Chloe protested.

"I already told you, Chloe, I don't care if she is rich or poor, I fell in love with who she is on the inside, not her image or her name," Adrien countered. He turned to me and whispered: "In fact, I think you should change your last name to Agreste." I felt my face heat up to his words. I gulped.

"Silly kitty," I muttered. Ms. Bustier walked into the room.

"Alright everyone, sit down, please. I am ready to tell you the announcement," She claimed.


	4. The Announcement

"Alright everyone, sit down, please. I am ready to tell you the announcement," Ms. Bustier claimed. Everyone went to their seats silently. Chloe sent me a cold glare, which I ignored.

"We have won a trip out of Paris," Ms. Bustier announced, the entire class cheered. Kim raised his hand. "Yes, Kim?"

"Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"The trip we will be taking is to China-" I nearly choked on spit, "-I have talked to everyone's parents and you all got the approval to go."

"Even my father?" Adrien asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Adrien. Even your father said yes," Ms. Bustier answered. Since he sits in front of me, I couldn't see his expression, but I have a feeling that he was shocked but excited. "We leave exactly one week from today. We will be spending that time to learn what we need for our trip. Instead of bringing in specialists to teach us, I thought it would be easier to have Adrien help with teaching us the basics of the Chinese language and Marinette to teach us the culture," Ms. Bustier explained.

"Excuse me! I refuse to learn from Mari-trash," Chloe whined.

"Well, seeing as Marinette is half Chinese, she would be able to teach us the most about it. In fact, Marinette?" I looked up at the teacher.

"Yes, Miss?" I asked.

"Please come up and tell us something about the culture of China," Ms. Bustier requested.

"S-sure!" I stuttered, walking up to the front of the room. Alya quietly wished me good luck, Nino gave me two thumbs up, and Adrien held up a quick sketch of a ladybug. I smiled as I felt my Ladybug confidence come out. "Uh, well. Did you know that China has been ruled by Emperors and Empresses?" I asked.

"Uh, duh! Such basic knowledge," Chloe scoffed. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"They all have had heirs, Crown Princes mostly but once and awhile there is a Crown Princess of China. I chose this topic because, the current Crown Princess of China is in hiding, and has been all her life, ever since she was an infant. I have no idea if she even knows she is a princess. My mom told me that the Crown Princess was put into hiding because an evil had gone after the royal family, and managed to kill the Emperor and the Empress. It is a...touchy subject to the citizens of China. They only managed to stay in order because the late emperor's royal council has been leading the country," I explained. Rose raised her hand.

"Yeah, Rose?" I asked.

"What will the council do if or when the Crown Princess comes back?"

"Supposedly they'd step aside from all final decisions, but still be there to help the Crown Princess with decisions," I answered.


	5. The Interview at the Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how to start this chapter...hmm...oh I got it!

Marinette's P.O.V. ~

After school, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and I all went to the park.

"So we need to figure out what we're going to pack for China, " Alya claimed, snapping her fingers. I handed her a pencil and paper. "Thanks, girl!"

"Clearly we need clothes, " Adrien started.

"why'd you say that dude?" Nino whined, covering his face with his hands. Adrien looked confused before Alya and I squealed.

"MALL TRIP!" We cried together. Adrien and Nino had to plug their ears. I saw Adrien mouth "i'm sorry" to Nino.

"C'mon Nino!" Alya stood up and grabbed her boyfriend's forearm and dragged him in the direction of the mall. I giggled at the two before taking notice of the hand offered to me. I smiled and stood up. Adrien brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles and I felt my face heat up.

"You're cute when you blush, M'lady," He teased. I rolled my eyes and took my hand back, walking ahead of him. I heard him whine my name before running to catch up with me. When we were walking at the same pace, he reached over and took my hand in his. I smiled as we followed our two friends to the mall.

When we reached the mall ~

"Girl! You know the most about Chinese fashion! You have to help us!" Alya cried.

"Well, they aren't as strict about fashion as you would think. One outfit that is Chinese cultural would work," I told her. I brought them to a shop that I knew sold around the world clothing. I quickly found the section for Chinese clothing. I found an orange cheongsam dress for Alya and a red one for me. I found a black suit for Adrien and a forest green suit for Nino. I found a lime green sash for Adrien, a black one for both me and Alya, and a light green one for Nino. I found pink cherry blossom flowers for my hair and white ones for Alya's. We bought them. Adrien being the guy he is, paid for my outfit and his while Alya silently fangirled in the corner. Alya dragged me to a shoe store and bought us both black flats. I went into another store and found a small black purse. I purchased it and went to a fabric store to purchase some pink and red fabric and silver fabric paint.

"What did you need to get?" Alya asked me when I met up with them in the food court. I held up the bags that held the fabric and the purse.

"I thought a new bag was in order for this trip," I explained. They nodded, knowing that I have a thing for carrying a bag around.

"So...Princess Marinette...do we need any formal attire for any royal balls that we might attend?" Alya asked.

"I don't know. Since the council might not realise I am coming back to China. Or they do and they rigged it to make it easier for our class to go and get a five star quality experience. We'll have to see. Worst case is we go shopping in China or I design something. I won't leave my best friend, her boyfriend and my boyfriend hanging," I answered.

"Okay good to kn-" Nino was interrupted by Alya.

"WAIT! You two are DATING?! WHY WASN'T I INFORMED?!" Alya freaked out. She pulled out her phone and started recording "How did it happen? Who asked who?"

"Chloe happened. She came and I needed to ask Marinette so I whispered 'be my girlfriend' to her and she nodded," Adrien answered, looking at the camera. Alya nodded.

"You are talking about Chloe Bourgeois, right? Daughter of our beloved Mayor of Paris?" Adrien nodded. "What did she do this time?" This went on for a few minutes of Alya interviewing Adrienette. Soon they noticed how late it was getting. Alya ended the interview saying goodbye to her viewers and they all got into Adrien's car that had pulled up. Adrien's driver dropped each one off at a time, with Marinette last so they could have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "... while Alya silently fangirled in the corner." - Same! Alya, same!


	6. The Weekend Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me! I am not going to tell you what Adrienette did in the limo before Adrien dropped off Marinette.

The next day, which was Saturday, after I woke up I washed and packed the new outfit that I bought at the mall. I also threw in some other outfits that I know I won't wear all week before the trip. I placed shoes and accessories into my suitcase. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called. I turned as Sabine came in with a big velvet box. Since my real parents are dead, and they are just my guardians, I can stop calling Sabine and Tom my parents.

"Hey honey, I have this for you. Thought you might want it," She claimed before opening the box. I gasped as I set my gaze upon the tiara. It was small, but it was white diamond, silver framing, and pink diamond.

"Maman, I love it!"

"Your queen crown is going to look different. It's ruby and gold but this one is your princess tiara," She told me. I took the lid to the box and placed it on top and held the box to my chest.

"Can I bring it to class Monday to share with Adrien, Alya, and Nino?" I asked her.

"Sure, if you want to," Sabine answered. I squealed and hugged her tightly, thanking her. We pulled away and said goodbye before she stepped downstairs. I slipped the box into my backpack, which I had cleared out except for my tablet (which is currently charging), a book on Chinese culture (to help me with teaching the class), my sketchbook, pencil, stylus, and now my tiara. I sighed. How am I going to explain to the rest of the class about the tiara? Oh, I know! Call it a fake replica of the real thing! Duh! I got this!

The entire weekend was spent designing and fighting akumas with my kitty. Currently, I am brushing my hair and pulling them into a half-up-half-down hairstyle before slipping on my pastel pink high-waisted jeans with a white cold shoulder sweater. After grabbing my classic hip bag, backpack, flats and a few cookies for Tikki, who is currently napping in the bag, I went downstairs and grabbed a macaroon. By the door, we had recently placed a pot that is growing a mini cherry blossom tree. I picked one of the flowers before finally making it out the door. I ran to the front door of the school. A quick glance at the clock told me that I was early so I sat down on the front steps to sketch. I sketched a gown, inspired by the tiara currently in my backpack, and the cherry blossom I am currently holding in my hand. It was a white gown with pink cherry blossom petals spotting the dress like my ladybug suit. I was too busy sketching to notice a certain limo pull up to the school. I did jump when I noticed Adrien lean over to look at what I was drawing.

"Kitty," I whisper scolded. Adrien just laughed.

"Whatcha drawing, M'lady?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"At least I am actually your lady now huh? Also, I am sketching a gown," I responded. He laughs.

"You are my lady. No one else's. Not even China's," Adrien declared. The bell rang and we walked to our first period holding hands.


	7. Tiara and a Bully (AKA CHLOE)

Marinette's P.O.V. ~

"Hey guys, I have something to show you," I told my friends as we sat down at a table in the cafeteria at school. It is now lunch time and this is when I have decided to show them my tiara.

"What is it?" Alya asked as she started eating the sandwich she had brought. Adrien had brought a salad that his father insisted he eats because of his model diet. Nino had bought food from the school. I pulled out the box containing the tiara out of my bag.

"Ready for this?" I asked them.

"Why do you ask?" Nino responded.

"Because what is in this box will blow you away," I claimed. "So are you ready?" They nodded. I opened the box to reveal the tiara.

"Woah, is that real?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, it is my tiara. But I am going to show the class and say it is a fake replica of the real thing," I told them. They nodded.

"Can we see it on you?" Adrien asked. I blushed and carefully pulled it out of the box. Nino carefully snatched the tiara out of my hands and got up before I could protest. He walked around the table towards me.

"Nino, what are you doing?" Alya asked. Nino didn't answer, instead, he gestured to me to stand up. I did so, confused.

"Kneel," Nino commanded. I did as he asked. "You recording babe?" Nino asked Alya. I could hear her shuffling and I turned my head to see Alya pulling out her phone.

"Now I am," I heard her say. Then Nino cleared he throat.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you swear to protect us, your loyal subjects known as your friends, and keep us from the harm of evil?" Nino playfully asked.

"I think you just said the same thing, once as the word and second as the definition," I heard Adrien comment, the tone of amusement clear in his words. I giggled.

"Hush, peasant! Answer Marinette," Nino continued.

"I went from rich-boy to peasant?" Adrien muttered, but I heard him. I giggled again.

"I swear to protect my loyal subjects, who are known as my best friends, and keep them safe from evil," I repeated, staring directly into Nino's eyes, smirking in amusement.

"Do you accept this tiara?" Nino asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you accept the burden of the role that the tiara brings with it?" Adrien asked. I turned my head to look at him and locked eyes with his.

"Oh of course I do."

"Do you have a suitor in mind to marry to rule by your side and be your king?" Alya asked. I flushed and nodded.

"I do."

"Who?" Nino asked. I locked my eyes with Adrien again.

"Adrien," I said.

"I accept the proposal," He claimed immediately after. We all burst out in laughter. After we calmed down, Nino delicately placed the tiara on my head. I stood up and faced Adrien and Alya and bowed carefully. We all giggled/laughed.

"Wow, Mari-trash had to go and buy a tiara to make others think she is worth something? How pathetic!" Chloe cackled. We all stopped laughing and I immediately took the tiara off and put it into its box so Chloe wouldn't be able to break it.

"She is important, Chloe!" Alya claimed.

"Yeah Chloe, why do have to be so rude?" Nino asked.

"Of course she's important, but only to her pathetic baker parents," Chloe claimed. I felt tears form in my eyes, of which Chloe noticed.

"And now she is going to cry because she knows it's true," She cackled again. My friends took quick notice. Adrien went over to me and wiped my tears away before pulling my head to his chest.

"Chloe that isn't true. If she were crying over anything it'd be over how rude you are to her and to others," Adrien said to Chloe.

"But Adrikens! She's the one who's being mean to me and being all fake," Chloe whined.

"Marinette isn't fake. You are Chloe. You wear mountains of makeup and the only tears I have ever seen you shed are fake ones," Alya claimed.

"Whatever," Chloe scoffed before storming off. I that is when I let the dam break, and the tears roll down my cheeks and soak Adrien shirt. I felt him jump at my sudden burst of tears.

"Marinette, don't let her get to you. She doesn't know what she's talking about," Adrien told me, I leaned back and his hands dropped from my head to my waist, after wiping the fresh tears from my cheeks.

"Thanks, Adrien. Thanks, guys," I smiled a sad smile and the bell rang for Miss Bustier's class. We gathered our things, which Adrien decided to carry my backpack despite my protests, and headed to class.


	8. Lessons in Class

Marinette's P.O.V. ~

In class, Adrien was teaching us a few basic greetings in Chinese, as well as how to say that we come from Paris and don't know much Chinese in, well, Chinese. I don't really need to know this stuff, I have been taught Chinese since I was born and am fluent in it. Oh wow, that sounded really boastful, I am so sorry. Anyway, Adrien is now done and has sat back down in front of me, not before sending a wink my way, causing me to lightly blush.

"Marinette, it's your turn now," Ms. Bustier told me. I got up and grabbed the box that held the tiara in it.

"Okay, today I brought something with me," I claimed, referring to the box.

"What is it?" Alix asked.

"A replica of the tiara the princess would have had if she was still living in China," I claimed.

"Oh, really? And how would someone like you have a replica of the tiara?" Chloe sneered.

"Someone like me?"

"A poor ugly baker's daughter," Chloe added.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend!" Adrien scolded Chloe.

"But Adrikens! I am much prettier, richer, and more famous than her!" Chloe whined.

"I fell for her personality, her looks compliment her personality and are a reflection of her kindness. Also, I don't care about money or fame," Adrien claimed seriously, causing me to blush again.

"Quit it you two!" Ms. Bustier scolded. They went silent. "Please continue Marinette."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I brought a cheap," I emphasized the cheap part, looking at Chloe, "replica of the lost princesses tiara."

"Can we see?" Rose asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have brought it to not share with everyone," I giggled. I set the box holding the tiara on the Ms. Bustier's desk and opened it before carefully taking the delicate tiara out. I turned back around and showed it to my class. I heard many gasps.

"Woah, are you sure that's a replica?" Alya asked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her subtlety.

"As if I could get access to the real thing, Alya," I teased. She narrowed her eyes at me playfully. "This is a fake replica of the real thing. Even if I had the real tiara, I would never risk getting it stolen and bring it to class."

"I guess you are right," Alya claimed.

"Of course she is!" Adrien exclaimed. I blushed.

"Anyway," I put the tiara back in its box, "What I really want to teach you all is the art of chopsticks…"

This continued until the end of class. Soon, the day to leave came. Everyone was packed and ready to go.


	9. Fun at the Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just going to skip the trip there. All it consists of is the boring bus ride to the airport, Chloe being a brat about not getting put in First Class, everyone (Including Marinette and co.) in the regular area (IDK what it is called) and the landing. So we are going to start off with the class in the airport in China.

Third Person's P.O.V. ~

Whispers were heard throughout the airport. People were pointing at the class.

"Why are they pointing, we are just like other Parisian tourists after all," Alix asked.

"Well, they are pointing because I am here. After all, I am the daughter of the mayor in Paris," Chloe pointed out.

"No, listen to what they are saying Chloe," Max told her. Everyone went silent and listened to the crowd, whereas Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien all looked at one another in worry.

"Is that her?"

"She must be, she looks like an older version of the princess in the royal portraits. Which were painted years ago right before her disappearance."

"Wait, is one of us the Princess of China?" Rose asked excitedly.

"No way, the only ones in this group of any higher class is me and Adrikens," Chloe sneered. A little girl came up to the group and walked right up to Marinette, whose eyes were wide.

"Are you the lost princess?" She asked Marinette.

"As if, she is just a baker's daughter," Chloe sneered. Marinette rolled her eyes before bending down to the height of the girl.

"What's your name?" She asked the little girl.

"My name is Chunhua," The girl claimed.

"Well, Chunhua, can you keep a secret?" She nodded enthusiastically. Aware of her classmate's lingering eyes, Marinette cupped a hand to Chunhua's ear and whispered in her ear.

"I am the princess," Marinette whispered. Chunhua pulled back excitedly and ran away to her parents. Marinette smiled at Chunhua when she looked back at her, as she stood up.

"What did you tell her?" Mylene asked.

"Only the truth," Marinette claimed. The class went to get there luggage and went to a bus outside the airport and headed to the hotel that they were all staying at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter.


	10. Exploring the Hotel

Chloe's P.O.V. (Dun dun dun!) ~

Why did that peasant go to MariTrash and not me? What truth did MariTrash tell her? She better not have said that she is this so-called Lost Crown Princess of China. Because we all know that she is just a baker's daughter with dreams so high that she'll never reach them.

Marinette's P.O.V. ~

We arrived at the hotel, a five-star hotel that is bigger than the Grand Paris back at home, and there were two men outside the doors. When they saw me, they whispered something to each other before typing something on their phones.

"I think they recognize you too, Bugaboo," Adrien whispered in my ear from behind. The action sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, I think one of them sent a text," I told him as we headed in. Ms. Bustier walked up to the woman at the counter to check us in before coming back.

"It looks like one of you got an upgrade on your hotel room," Ms. Bustier claimed. My eyes widened and I glanced back through the glass doors toward the men out front. The one who sent the text winked at me. I turned back to the teacher.

"Of course, I got the upgrade thanks to Daddykins!" Chloe claimed.

"Actually, Marinette got the upgrade, Chloe," Ms. Bustier said.

"What? How? With what money?" Chloe asked question after question, complaining and whining.

"Look the lady said something about someone important to China who they lost years ago, and Marinette looks like that person if they knew where that person was today. In fact, they think she might be that person, but they aren't sure. So they are going to treat her like the person they think she is so if she does turn out to be her, they can say they treated her right," Ms. Bustier explained to the class.

"Who do they think she is?" Chloe asked.

"The Lost Princess of China," Ms. Bustier claimed. Everyone, except Adrien, Alya, and Nino looked at me in surprise. My eyes were wide. Looks like I might not get to keep that a secret after all.

"What, her a princess?" Chloe screeched, causing people to look in our direction.'

"Uh, why don't we go find our rooms and then we'll talk about this later, okay?" I suggested. Thankfully, they dropped the topic for a bit and we all go our cards before taking off to find our rooms. I opened the door to my room to find a suite. My mouth hung open in awe.

There was a white couch with one of those gasoline-fueled fire tables and a TV, right in front of me. There was a white marble kitchen to my left and two white wood doors to my right. Going up to one I opened it to reveal a white marble bathroom with a large bath, a walk-in shower, and a white counter with a matching white sink. The toilet is also white. I left and opened the door right next to the bathroom and I found the bedroom. It was painted pastel blue with one of those beds that have curtains falling from the frame. The frame was white as well as the pillow and sheets. The dresser was also white. The blanket and curtains were pastel blue. I left my suitcases there and walked out into the main area. I then noticed the glass door leading out to a balcony.

I walked out to the balcony railing and looked out. I could see the Castle and the Wall. I pulled out my phone quickly and took a photo. As I put it down, I notice the pool below. It seems my classmates have decided to go down to the pool.

"MARI! YOU HAVE A BALCONY?" I heard Alya yell. The rest of my class looked up and waved, except Chloe and Sabrina.

"WAIT, CAN I TRY JUMPING OFF YOUR BALCONY INTO THE POOL?" Kim called up to me.

"NOT BEFORE I DO!" Alix claimed.

"WAIT!" They looked up at me, "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY YOU COULD AND I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO SO!"

"AWE!" They whined and everyone, except the two drama queens, laughed at them.

"YOU SHOULD COME DOWN HERE, GIRL!" Alya suggested.

"COMING!" I giggled. I ran to change into the swimsuit I brought. It is a soft pink two-piece swimsuit that has a darker pink as polka-dots on it. (A/N: I am thinking of the swimsuit Sabrina Carpenter wears in her music video for Sue Me.) After grabbing a towel, I ran down to the pool to join my friends. When I got there, I put the towel on an empty chair before running and doing a flip into the water. When I arose out of the water, everyone was cheering for me.

"Hey princess, you look beautiful in your swimsuit," Adrien claimed, coming up to me.

"You better not just be saying that," I tease. He rolls his eyes.

"You have never been good about taking compliments," Adrien whined.

"I know," I giggle.

"Adrien, Marinette! We should play chicken fight!" Nino called over. We agreed and soon, Alya was on Nino's shoulders and I was on Adrien's shoulders. We played and soon almost everyone was playing chicken fight against one another. Even Sabrina joined, despite Chloe's whining and protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It is a soft pink two-piece swimsuit that has a darker pink as polka-dots on it." - I am thinking of the swimsuit Sabrina Carpenter wears in her music video for Sue Me.
> 
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/-KaV_y8ze2U/maxresdefault.jpg - Swim suit


	11. Puns at Breakfast in the Morning

Marinette's P.O.V. ~

The next day, I blinked away the tiredness in my eyes and raised a hand to block out the sunlight from shining down on my eyes. I got out of bed and went over to where I plugged in my phone last night. Looking at the top of my screen, I saw that it was 8:00 am. After opening up my music app, I played my favorites playlist and moved over to my suitcase. I pulled out a pink sundress with a black cardigan. Going to the bathroom next door, I brushed my hair quickly and just left it loose. After applying some mascara and strawberry flavored lipgloss, I slipped on my ballet flats and slung my hip bag over my shoulder. I grabbed my phone and turned off the music and put it into my bag before picking up a sleeping Tikki and gently placed her next to my phone. I grabbed the card to my room and put it in my bag behind my phone and left. As I walked down the hall, I could hear my friends waking up behind their doors. As I wait for the elevator to open, I heard three doors open up. I look behind me to see Alya, Nino, and Adrien coming out of their rooms.

"Hey girl!" "Morning dudette." "Good Morning M'Lady."

"Hey, guys! Good morning!" I greeted, hugging them. I pull them onto the elevator that had conveniently opened.

"How are you, Princess?" Adrien asked, hand on my waist.

"I'm doing great this morning Kitty. How are you?" I responded.

"I'm absolutely purr-fect now that you are by my side," Adrien claimed with a wink. I rolled my eyes, Alya face-palmed, and Nino laughed.

"Seriously, it isn't even lunch and you are already speaking in puns? Why?" I asked him.

"I agree with Mari, why? We haven't even had breakfast!" Alya added.

"I'll have you know, my puns are a-mew-zing!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Yep, I agree. Puns are also my forte!" Nino claimed. Alya and I groaned, and Adrien laughed. The entire elevator ride, Nino and Adrien exchanged puns back and forth. By the time we got to the lobby, Alya and I had our eyes and foreheads hurting from eye-rolling and facepalming. Also, our throats hurt from the groaning. Once the elevator doors opened, Alya and I bolted for the breakfast area to get away from the boys. We grabbed our food and left to find a table.

"Those boys are so annoying," Alya claimed.

"Yep. And we decided to date them," I stated. We nodded together.

"Why are we dating them again?" Alya asks.

"I have no clue," I answered before we both burst out in laughter.

"Are mew finally getting our pawsome jokes?" Adrien asked after he took his seat. Alya and I groaned.

"Quit it kitty!" I scolded him. He and Nino just laughed.

"Again, why are we dating them?" Alya repeats. I just shrugged.

"Hey!" They whined. Alya and I choked on our laughter.

"So what are we doing today?" Alya asked.

"Let's ask Ms. Bustier after we finish our breakfast," I suggested. Minutes later we finished our food and threw our trash away before leaving to find Ms. Bustier. We found her at a table eating her breakfast.

"Ms. Bustier? What is the plan for today?" Alya asked.

"Well, this trip is a self serve trip. However, we will have one day where we go to the Great Wall as a class," Ms. Bustier explained, after swallowing the food in her mouth. We nodded and left.

"We should probably plan the day in one of our rooms so we don't take up space down here," Nino suggested.

"Ooh! My room!" I suggested. They nodded and we made our way to the elevator. We pushed the up button and waited for the elevator to get us. When it finally did, Chloe and Sabrina emerged from the elevator.

"Oh good morning Adrikens!" Chloe exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Chloe quit it. I am spoken for," Adrien scolded her.

"Are you still with that loser?!" Chloe asked.

"I'm dating Marinette, not a loser," Adrien corrected.

"What does she have that I don't? I am pretty, rich, hot, and popular!" Chloe claimed. Alya and I snorted.

"Chloe, Marinette is way more beautiful than you. Also, I don't care about money or fame. I fell for her, not her status," Adrien explained.

"But Adri-"

"No 'buts' Chloe, now if you'll excuse us, we are headed back upstairs to Marinette's room," Adrien claimed, moving the brat and her minion to the side allowing Alya, Nino, and I to get on the elevator before getting on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chloe being a b**ch/brat. Also, sorry for the classic Adrien and Chloe argument at the end. I actually just let my hands type and didn't think. That is usually how I write, with a little guidance from my brain to what I really want to say rather than just some random words.
> 
> Anyway...bye now!


	12. Revelations on the Great Wall

Third Person P.O.V. ~

"So what are we going to do today?" Adrien asked.

"Maybe we can ask Ms. Bustier if we can do the Great Wall today so it is done with," Nino suggested.

"Yeah, especially since at some point my cover will be blown and I will have too much stuff on my hands to do it later," Marinette claimed.

"I'll go tell Ms. Bustier. I won't mention your role of princess to her, I promise," Alya said before leaving.

"So should we plan the week outside of that," Marinette suggested.

"Maybe we go to the Castle either after the trip to the wall or tomorrow?" Nino said.

"Preferably tomorrow, that way I can give a notice to the council. Also, after, we could go shopping for some formal wear to wear to the palace," Marinette stated.

"I like that plan," Adrien claimed.

"You like it because your girlfriend came up with it," Nino teased. Marinette rolled her eyes but giggled.

"Yeah, so? I'm not denying anything!" Adrien responded. The three just burst into laughter. They calmed down right before Alya came back.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"Uh, we decided after going to the Great Wall we would go shopping for formal wear and I would call the council to see if we can go to the Castle. But we should probably look like we belong there. Besides, I am the princess and after the trip to the Great Wall, I am certain my cover will be blown," Marinette explained.

"Sure, also, Ms. Bustier said that our idea of doing the Great Wall today was a great one. So your plan might work!" Alya exclaimed.

"So we need to gather our tablets and make our way downstairs, right?" Nino asked.

"Yes, as well as anything else we may want. Only necessities though, who knows how far and long we are walking," Adrien added.

Timeskip to the trip ~

"Why must we do this?" Alix asked as the class exited the bus that had taken them to the wall.

"Thought we'd get the educational part of this over with," Ms. Bustier claimed.

"I bet I can get to the top of the wall before you Kubdel!" Kim challenged.

"Is that a challenge Lê Chiến?" Alix asked. Soon the bickering evolved into an actual race and everyone groaned. The rest of the class followed and made their way to the bottom of the steps up to the wall and hiked up.

"You know, we could get their much faster if we transformed," Adrien whispered into Marinette's ear.

"Would you like to explain to our classmates how the superheroes of Paris are in China instead of Paris like they are supposed to be? Alya already suspected you of being Cat Noir before, that would just confirm any lingering suspicions," Marinette whispered back.

"Ooh, what are the lovebirds whispering about?" Alya teased. Nino and was walking behind the two of them with Alya.

"What were you and Nino whispering about, Alya," Marinette asked instead of answering. The two in question had their faces turn bright red at the comment. Marinette smirked and looked forward. The group reached the top, and the citizens were gasping, whispering and pointing in Marinette's direction, unfortunately, only the blonde brat noticed.

"Why are people still whispering and pointing at MariTrash," Chloe asked, making everyone notice the stares Marinette was getting. Murmurs of agreement were spoken throughout the class.

"Is it time, Mari? To confess I mean?" Alya asked, dropping all teasing.

"Only when asked. That woman with that group of people over there looks like someone from the Royal Council. My guess is based on the outfit she is wearing," Marinette claimed.

"So she might recognize you more than the other citizens and might call you out on it?" Nino asked. Marinette nodded her head. As if on cue, the lady walked over.

"Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" She asked.

"Yes. Am I in trouble?"

"No, of course not. Are you aware of you being the Lost Crown Princess of China?" She asked.

"Is this a test? Because I know now, but I didn't a month ago. I was told the day before they announced at my school that my class was going to be on this trip," Marinette claimed. She nodded.

"What?! MariTrash cannot be a princess! She is just a baker's daughter!" Chloe screeched.

"Excuse me, miss. I don't care who you are, but you may not talk about or to the Princess like that," The Council Women declared.

"Oooh Burn!" Kim and Alix cried from just ahead. The lady turned to me.

"I am Royal Council Member Shèng. Here is my phone number, call me and we can set up a time for you to be with the rest of the council," She stated, handing me a slip of paper. Marinette thanked her before Shèng left to rejoin her family. Marinette took a deep breath before looking over to her classmates.

"I am sorry for keeping this a secret. I knew people might not believe me if I just flat out told the class," Marinette explained.

"It's fine Marinette," Juleka claimed.

"So is the tiara you brought to class the real deal?" Rose asked.

"Yes, it is. I only told you it was a fake replica because I didn't want it stolen," Marinette answered. After a few more questions, the class started their educational adventure on the Great Wall of China.


	13. The Royal Council

Marinette's P.O.V. ~

Now that my royal secret is revealed to my class, they have been asking me questions whenever we had free time. Chloe was still in denial that I was royalty. She has been claiming that I paid the Royal Council Member Shèng to say all that stuff. I would retort with something like "If I am not royalty and I paid Shèng to call me so, what money would I have used?" Chloe would just shut up afterword, while silently agreeing with me, I guess. It keeps her at bay at least. Currently, Alya and I are back in my room.

"So, now what?" She asked me.

"Now, you and I are going to prepare ourselves for the meeting of our lives," I explained.

"Wait...girl...you want me to go with you when you meet with the council?" Alya exclaimed. I nodded, causing my best friend to squeal.

"Yes, so we need to get something nice to wear for this meeting," I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"What about the outfits we bought before we came here?"

"We bought those with the boys, we will wear them when I decided to introduce them to the council. Besides, this is about us two. I wanted to see if they'll let you be my Lady in Waiting, so we need something new and for only us," I explained to her. She nodded.

"So when do we go?" Alya asked.

"Well, Ms. Bustier only had one thing that we had to do, one schedule to follow and we already finished that. So grab your money and maybe we can go now?" I suggested.

"Okay, let's do it!" With that, my best friend left the room, running down the halls to her bedroom, making me laugh. I moved to gather the money my adoptive parents gave me and the credit card that Royal Council Member Shèng slipped to me and put them into my pink side bag before heading downstairs to the lobby. Right before I reached the elevator to head downstairs, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over my shoulder into familiar emerald green eyes.

"Hey, Kitty!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hey, M'Lady. Now, where are you off to this late?" He asked quietly into my ear, making me shiver.

"Alya and I are going shopping," I answered, just as quiet.

"This late? Without protection? I think not!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Well, you can come with, just don't complain if we take forever."

"I won't. I'll grab Nino and some cash. I'll be right back." With that, he ran to his room, grabbed his wallet and Kwamii, who kept complaining, making me giggle before he went and knocked on Nino's door and went in and got his friend ready. Together, they made their way to me.

"Where's Alya?" Nino asked.

"Downstairs. C'mon. I don't want to keep her waiting," I claimed, holding back a laugh at the unintentional pun. The boys nodded and moved to the elevator. Adrien reached for my hand and pulled me along. After a quiet ride down to the lobby, we were able to leave the cramped space. Nino left first and Adrien kept me hanging back.

"Mind if Plagg rides with Tikki in your purse?" He whispered.

"No, I don't mind," I whispered back. Plagg moved quickly, and quietly into my purse before I re-clasped it. Looking up, I quickly spotted Alya with Nino and dragged Adrien with me over to my best friend.

"Girl, I was unaware that the boys were coming with us," Alya stated, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was a spur of the moment thing and Adrien wasn't about to let me go out of the hotel at night without protection, even though I don't need it," I explained.

"Well, you are the princess, and probably everyone in China knows that by now. Also, you are my girlfriend so it is my sacred duty to do so, especially since we are in an unfamiliar country," Adrien protested. Alya and I just giggled.

"Wow, watch out China, protective Adrien alert," Nino teased. Adrien just pouted while Alya and mine's laughter just got worse.

"At least I am trying to protect my girlfriend. What are you doing to protect yours?" Adrien retorted. I had to shove my face into Adrien's shirt to muffle my laughter as Alya and Nino went to protest.

"We are never going to get to the mall at this rate," I claimed after I calmed down and pulled away from my kitty. They all nodded and we made our way outside. I called a cab, which came quickly since there is basically no traffic. We got in and I gave the directions to the driver. When he looked at me, his eyes widened.

"Are you the Long Lost Crown Princess?" He asked. I flushed and nodded. His eyes widened even more. He made his way to the mall. When we got out, I went to pay for the ride before I was interrupted.

"No, this is for free," He claimed.

"Won't you get into trouble?"I asked him.

"Maybe, but I won't mind," He stated.

"Well, I would. Here, let me take a photo of me outside your cab so you won't get into trouble," I suggested. He handed me his phone and I took the photo with him in the background before handing him his phone back. He thanked me gratefully before driving off as I ran to my friends.

"Girl, I have said this before, but you have a heart of gold. You will make a wonderful leader," Alya claimed.

"I agree," Adrien added. I just blushed at the compliments.

"Let's get into the mall and go shopping," I stated moving toward the building. Adrien quickly caught up and wrapped his hand around mine. I heard a camera click and turned my head to see Alya with her phone out...showing Nino a photo. I rolled my eyes

"By the way boys, you get to carry our bags," Alya claimed. They both groaned causing Alya and I to laugh. We spent an entire 2 hours at the mall and by the time we got what Alya and I needed for the meeting with the Royal Council.

Third Person P.O.V. ~

The next day they left for the palace and made their way to the council room. They were told to wait outside. Marinette was in a red sundress that had cherry blossoms on the collar of the dress, as well as pink flats, and her hair was braided with artificial cherry blossoms woven into it. Alya was in a light orange sundress with green leaves on it

"Your Highness, you and your friend may enter," a guard told the two girls. Alya and Marinette nodded and followed the guard into the room. Marinette was told to take the place of the King, her deceased father, and Alya to be in the seat next to her, the Queen's.

"Hello, Princess Marinette, Lady Alya," Royal Council Member Shèng greeted. Marinette nodded her head.

"Wai, Lady Alya? Where did the Lady title come from?" Alya asked.

"Forgot to mention...I asked the council to make you my Lady in Waiting," Marinette told her best friend, she smiled widely in excitement.

"Back to business, Your Highness. Now that you are back in China, we need to discuss when you are going to reclaim the throne," A councilman stated.

"Okay, but can we first get introductions? You all know us, but we only know Miss Shèng's name," Marinette claimed.

Timeskip to after the meeting ~

"I still can't believe you are going to be ruling China, girl," Alya claimed.

"Me neither. And in a month!"

"Yeah, you will get to stay in China long after the field trip ends."

"I want to see if you, Adrien, and Nino can stay behind with me," Marinette stated. Alya turned to her royal friend in shock.

"You want us to stay here with you?!"

"Yeah, details will be added later and I can explain them to you when the time comes," Marinette explained. Alya nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. And it is basically taking place a week after the meeting.

The Royal Council and Marinette all agreed on having the coronation take place the day before the class heads back to Paris, which is today. They spent the entire week preparing for the event. Marinette took it upon herself to design and sew her own dress, despite the protests from the Council. The dress is a sweetheart neckline sleeveless dress pink with red and white ruffles on the skirt, which reached the floor. Sequins were sewen on the hemmings if the dress. The maids helped her get ready in her bedroom at the Palace. They dressed her into her handmade dress and did her hair in a side braid, with tiny artificial roses woven into it. They applied light blush, pink eyeshadow, pink lips, mascara, and black eyeliner, winged.

"You look beautiful your highness," one of the ladies complimented, the others humming their agreements. Marinette thanked them as the started to assemble the accessories. They had picked out a rose quartz necklace that was shaped like a heart with silver vines holding it in place, rose quartz earrings, a rose quartz beaded bracelet, and a pair of cherry red heels under her skirt. After helping Marinette get ready, the maids all left to go help Alya. Marinette looked at herself in the mirror infront of her and sighed.

"What was that sigh for?" She looked up in the mirror to see Adrien in a black suit with green and red accents. He had his hair swept backward, held by gel nicely. His bowtie was green and the cuff links were red. Marinette turned around to him and smiled warmly at him. Adrien looked at her up and down, awing at her beauty.

"Nothing, just ready to get this over with," Marinette answered. He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. Adrien put one of his hands around his waist, and with the other he took one of her hands and brought it to his face and kissed it, making Marinette giggle.

"Now that's the reaction I have been wanting to get from you for forever," Adrien claimed before bringing the girl in his arms into a kiss that Marinette ended quickly, making him pout.

"I don't want to mess up my makeup before the event, but after you can have me all to yourself," She explained.

"Well now I can't wait for your coronation to be over with," Adrien complained making Marinette giggle again. A knock on the door was heard, causing the two superheroes to pull apart slightly before Marinette told the person to come in. The door opened and in came Alya in a simple orange dress that opened in the front to reveal a white skirt underneath, the orange and white faded to brown. The dress skirt reached the floor like Marinette's. The dress top had quarter sleeves which had brown lace at the end. Alya had an orange topaz necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Her hair was done in an elegant, low bun. Her makeup consisted of brown lipstick, a smokey eyed look with black winged eyeliner, and mascara.

"It's time to go to the throne room," She told the couple before looking Marinette up and down. "Dang girl, you sure know how to look the role." Marinette blushed and muttered her thanks before leading her friend and boyfriend downstairs to the throne room. Alya and Adrien had to go take their seats with Nino by the thrones. Everyone stood up and Marinette walked through the doors. Gasps were heard from all over, as she made her way to the council member Shèng, who was standing infront of the thrones. Shèng said a few things, made Marinette swear and promise to do things she already does as Ladybug-not that anyone knew that, and announced Marinette as the long lost princess of China taking her rightful place as the ruler of China before placing the crown on Marinette's head. The crown was made of rose quartz crystals as well as diamonds. Soon after people were filing out of the room to the ballroom for food and dancing. Marinette came in a little later and stood to the side as people kept coming up to her, giving her their congratulations and a few princes tried to flirt with her, which she politely told them to stop. Later Adrien came over and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, M'Lady?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be willing to grant this stray cat a dance?" Adrien asked, earning a playful smack on the chest.

"Silly kitty. Of course," Marinette answered before he took her hand and guided her to the dance floor and lead her in a waltz. Soon the song ended and all of the guests left, leaving the Royal Council, the Palace staff, Princess Marinette, Lord Adrien, Lady Alya, and Lord Nino. Years later, Marinette and Adrien got married, making them King and Queen with Alya and Nino's wedding a month later. For their fourth anniversary, Marinette gave Adrien some news, that she was pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to Princess Emma Agreste. Three months after Alya gave birth to Lady Gabrielle. When Emma was three Marinette became pregnant with twins, Prince Hugo and Prince Louis.

(A/N: Ready for this really cheesy ending?)

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or did they? Okay, so I know how much everyone who reads this story on Fanfiction.net absolutely loves this story, and I received a review on there asking me a few things about Hawkmoth, Master Fu, Carapace and Rena Rouge. So, during the previous summer, and into the current school year, I created a sequel to this story.


End file.
